pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesquad Heroes and Villains!
Pokesqaud Red Team (Main team) *'Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime' (Matthew Broderick) - the Main Protagonist with Leo, he has the mind powers and can be a great leader and is the role model of Leo, Ash is older in this version and more aware of tricks, he is immune to all items except Platinum and he can sense danger! *'Misty Ketchum/ Star Prime' (Jodi Benson) - Ash's wife and former member of the Teen Titans! She is not like Starfire (her teen version) she dress more like April O'Neil from TMNT 2003 series, and she is one of the strongest and very powerful of the Pokesquad Elite! *'Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic II' (Robin Williams) - old friend of Ash and Misty and has the Power of elastic proportions! *'James Napier/ Joker II' (Martin Short) - former member of Team Rocket and the second Joker. *'May Roth/ Raven' (Tara Strong) - Ash and Misty's good friend and has the abilities to control shadows, and is gothic like Claire. *'Cilan Morse/ Chimera' (Fred Tatasciore) - Ash's friend from Unova and has the strength of the Hulk, intellegence of The Leader, and Speed of Batroc the Leaper. *'Tracey Sketchit/ The Streak' (Steven Blum) - Speedster, vigilante, loner, he is every type of hero for any crime ally but on a team, he makes progress. *'Iris Jane/ Color-Girl' (Katie Griffen) - has the power of color and is a teacher at Dream Weavers Academy where Leo's friends go! *'Dawn Simmons/ Jinx' (Jennifer Hale) - Man-Dragon's sister and Ash's cousin from his father's side of the family, she has dragon senses, dragon talons & fangs, and even the ability of a Sarcanian (like Ash)! also she like Misty, May, and Iris are said by Tori about having big behinds which causes her irratation to Tori! Percepticon Red Team (Main villains) *'Gary Oak/ Gelvarod' (Tim Curry) - the Main antagonist of Pokesquad along with Hexes, he is a Kirak and he is half Decepticon from his father Megatron (Clancy Brown), he is ambitius like Maxwell and he is very dangerous like Hexes. he shares the same feelings with Ash such as Prof. Oaks death! *'Daisy Oak/ Blackfire' (Angelina Jolie) - Misty's vain sister, and the wife of Gelvarod. *'Dr. Jeff Elm Hubinder/ Cyber' (David Thewlis) - Gelvarod's finest hacker and the one who gives the other Percepticon's the intel! *'Dr. Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unknown '(Gary Oldman) - the finest Scientist of Percepticon Empire, and resmbles Baron Ruber, he controls his pets the Unkown and uses them as spies, weapons, and tracking devices, he is also the rival of Genral Ranclar. *'Harley Squidaris/ Dr. Crayfish' (Quinton Flynn) - May's old rival and is Gelvarods Mystic. *'Regidon' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Gelvarod's strongest warrior who has the power of Rock, Steel, and Ice! His heart is cold and he is a mixture of Regirock, Registeel, and Regice! *'Rafe Jones/ Aratron' (Diedrich Bader) - Like Gelvarod his armor resembles a descepticon known as Starscream, he is sadistic, insane, and wants a pay check for a bounty! *'Cynatron' (Corey Burton) - Gelvarod's decoder who plans to over throw Gelvarod and the other Dark lords! *'Von Phrokon '(Clancy Brown) - Gelvarod's hot headed minion and he always tries to please Gelvarod and is aware of Cynatron's ambitions! Pokesqaud Blue Team (young rookies) *'Leo Den / Mr. Moral '(Yuri Lowenthal) has the ability to see the future, and can feel the presence if another Poke-Freak! *'Sasha Tyson Beth / Mascarade Girl' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Leo's love interist and is a shapeshifter! *'Johnny Manx / Wild Wolf '(Khary Payton) - Leo's best friend and a Man who can see in the dark and is friends with Wolves! *'Jim Harold Duncan / Ocean Officer' (Will Friedle) - Leo's other best friend and a master of Water and can even control the waves. *'Monica Plain / Latias' (Cree Summer) - Sasha's best friend who can transform into the Pokemon Latias and can be great flier! *'Kimmy Den / Heartburn' (Stephanie Leimlin) - Leo's 15-year old sister with the ability of Fire! *'Tori Knight / Sky-Hawke '(Grey DeLisle) - Sasha's other best friend a sky lover and often is made fun of her own love for birds! *'Larry Mark / Light-Ray' (Nolan North) - a tough guy who's not in a mood with Leo and has the ability to contol or go in the speed of light! He became Tori's boyfriend later on! *'Claire Hunter / Sky Talon' (Megan Fahlenbock) - a goth who's not in a mood with Leo like Larry she has the same abilities like Sky-Hake but only she doesn't defy gravity she controls it while she is in the Sky! Percepticon Blue Team (second team) *'Hexes '(Mark Hamill) - the Main antagonist of Pokesquad along with Gelvarod, he is an ancient entity who desires conquest. *'Vincient Bond/ Shapeshifter '(James Arnold Taylor) - a changer in shapes like Sasha only he uses technolgy while Sasha uses a magic mask! *'Mr. Corneilus Hulenbork '(Phil LaMarr) - Hexes's top scientist and an alien lifeform that wants to control the planets resources and he has the ability of a super computer! *'Sergei Malcolm/ Iron Eagle' (Tom Felton) - said to proclaim himself Germany's ultimate super soldier, he is fast, strong, and even smarter than any of Hexe's warriors. *'Mordred '(Bumper Robinson) - a wizard that is the love interest of Galaxy and he is as sneaky, not to mention cowardly sorceror. *'Ralph Brooklyn/ Elite-3 '(Christopher Grey) - a cybernetic warrior and super computer, and is the love interest of Kimmy Den! *'Dr. Abigail Winlok/ Dr. Bizare' (Tara Strong) - a psycho woman who is chosen love of Hexes, she can transform herself into any moster that shows fear to her victems! *'Spidergaris' (Kelly Hu) - a cybernetic Spider Antro that uses forcefeild webs to capture prisoners and is very more sadistic! *'I.R.O.N.O.X./ Rene Jeacobs '(Greg Cipes) - a warrior that stole a cybernetic armor and is always the on who reports to Hexes! Pokesqaud Green Team *'Corbin Dundee/ Crocodile-Man' (Steven Blum) - Ash and Leo's rival who can control the Crocodiles and Aligators. *'Nathaniel Gordon/ T-Wrecks' (Greg Cipes) - Ash's biggest fan and is a competetor of Leo, he can have the strength, intellegence, and speed of a T-Rex. *'Sarah Manx/ Current Girl' (Ashley Johnson) - Nate's Girlfriend and can cause a change in the currents with a sneeze! *'Tom Wiley/ Sting' (Yuri Lowenthal) - has the same abilites of Wasp! *'Dr. Timothey Matrix/ Dr. Meta' (Phil LaMarr) - the Scientist of the Group. *'Leona Clint '(Hynden Walch) - Dawn's old Childhood friend! *'Tori Lund/ Kole II' (Scot Menvile) - Male version of Kole and old Friend of Ash. *'Black Bison' (John DiMaggio) - stongest of the group. *'White Cobra' (James Sie) - Fastest of the group. Percepticon Green Team *'Lord Issac Maxwell/ Percepticon Commander' (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leo's arch-enemy and control's the absorbed energy he steals from his victems (Poke-Freaks). *'Lady Ludmilla Maxwell/Queen Skellina' (Vanessa Marshall) - Lord Maxwell's queen and has the ability to control anything that is living or dead! *'Edmund Omar Trask/ Magma' (Khary Payton) - Leo's young arch-rival around his age and has the ability to conjure up Lava, Magma, or even Fire to give him power! *'Genral Azter Ranclar' (Cam Clarke) - a womanizer who almost flirts with Sasha, he is older and resembles Rothbart from Swan Princess and he is an expert swordsman. *'D-Kang/ Mellenian the Red Samurai' (Keone Young) - a chinese man who tells Lord Maxwell information, he too is an expert swordsman and is one who sends Red Barons Draglits! *'Sir Kaiser Chamberlain/ J.A.B.B.W.O.C.K.' (Jeff Bennett) - a british man who despises Larry wears a mechasuit that resembles the Jabberwock! *'Adolf Hitler/ Aqua/ Dr. Reginald Verminard '(Quinton Flynn) - a clone of him, he wears a suit consistant to the sea so he could deal with Ocean Officer! *'Emma Blank/ Galaxy' (Mona Marshall) - a witch who wants Sasha's voice into thinking she would help her, she has the ability to see through the cosmos and is refered by Tori Knight as the baddy with a big butt! *'Mod Jag Tarsis/ Navajo '(Miguel Ferrer) - a strong man who is Lord Maxwell's right-hand man, he is also a injun who uses voodoo to make others do his dirty work! Pokesquad Yellow Team *'Cedric Jackson/ Light Prime' (Josh Keaton) - Leader of the team and friendly to Leo, he has the Power of Light and the Power to guide people through Darkness. *'Natasha Chi Bai/Jungle-Fury '(Kim Mai Guest) - A chinese girl in love with Cedric, raised in the Wild and is a survivor. *'Joseph Garrett/Meloniss' (John DiMaggio) - a strong kind british boy, son of Thor and has the ability to call upon thunder with his mighty Shield. *'Bill Hujak/ Shade' (Phil LaMarr) African Shadow man who use's Shadow as a defensive art. *'Carrie Kristonoff/ Red Princess' (Kath Saucie) Russian Super Soldier with the wits to use them! *'Ben Hosea/Jetfire '(Crispin Freeman) the airborn inventor who creates items to help the team fight crime! *'Katie Candace/ Swan '(Danica McKeller) - Ben's girlfriend, has Swan wings on her back and can be very useful as a look out. *'Brendon George/ Hermes' (James Arnold Taylor) - an arrogant rude boy, he goes in a speed the Same as the Streak! *'Tommy George/ Black Storm' (Wayne Grayson) - Brendon's little brother who is not like him, but is shy and nice, he is the one who deals with villains with Dark Clouds and uses them for teleportion or even to send enemies to prison. ''Percepticon Yellow *Dr. Jeremy Jackson/ Emperor Thentos ''(David Warner) - Emperor of the the Crey Realm. Views Gelvarod, Hexes, and Emperor Kronos Akbar as amateurs compared to him, and he is also part machine. *''Psychonaut ''(Rick D. Wasserman) - Thentos's body guard and the one who is a defacto leader while Thentos is bound to the computer at certain times. *''Green Monkey ''(Phil LaMarr) - Thentos's spy who keeps an eye out on the Pokesqaud and listens in on even the other Percepticon groups. *''Molton Dragon ''(Kevin Michael Richardson) - the strongest of the group and is the own who reports to Pshychonaut! *''U.N.I.C.O.R.N. ''(Kathleen Barr) - Molton Dragon's girlfriend. She was once a normal person untill Thentos experimented her body making her a cyborg, and with features of the Unicorn! *''Valcorwell ''(Robin Atkin Downes) - a warrior stronger than Molton Dragon and very dangerous! *''Lloyd Jackson/ Bubblemass'' (Eric Roberts) - Emperor Thentos's brother who uses bubbles for trapping others, or to explode! *''Zemotek ''(Andre Sogliuzzo) - a fine bounty hunter from another demension, he uses powers as a way of catching his bounty! *''Wolf-Odd ''(Michael Dorn) - a Master of Wolves, and Dark Magic, he is said to be a thousand years, he even fears the light! other villains and heroes the Legion of Mordor *'Sauron' (Ron Perlman) - Dark Lord of Mordor trying to conquer Earth! *'Melkor Morgoth' (Peter Stomare) - Sauron's new second in command, an a powerful one. *'Garbolua' (Peri Gilpin) - A Dark Elf. *'Fan Shard' (John DiMaggio) - Sauron's head of the Uruk-Hai. *'Crothrot' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Orc Leader *'Balrog' (Troy Baker) - Sauron's most loyal beast. *'Grima Wormtongue '(James Hong) - the sorceror of the Legion. *'Cold Drake' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Sauron's fiercest Dragon. *'Ring-Wraith' (James Horan) - the Master of the Ring-Wraith corp. Krono Knights *'Emperor Kronos Akbar' (Peter Renaday) - the king of the Knights, and the Fourth Main Villain either than Percepticon Commander, Gelvarod, and Hexes, only he desires to turn Pokopulis into their new empire, he has the ability of Ice. *'Empress Kronos Serena '(Vicki Lewis) - the queen of the Knights, She is more vain than Blackfire, Queen Skellina, or even Dr. Bizare, she desires to obtain the youth of the female Pokesqaudies, she has the ability of Stone. *'King Kronos Crank' (Richard Doyle) - Emperor and Empress's third in command and desires the thrown of Kronos, he has the power of Steel. *'Lord Jorgon Jones of Kronos' (Jim Piddock) - Lord of Kronos is an expert swordsman and a great warrior, he has the power of wind. *'Commander Kronos Crawl' (Richard Doyle) - the head of the fleet and an expert archer, he is the finest of Kronos, he has the power of Heat. *'Hunter Kronos Jack' (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) - the finest hunter of Kronos, an expert at animal studies and tracker, he has the power of Beasts. *'Scout Kronos Clay' (Patrick Cavanaugh) - he has the Power of invisiblity and the most sadistic. *'General Kronos Gasket' (Michael York) - Commander Kronos Crawl's second in command, and the one who enforces the armada, he has the power of strentgh. *'Mystic Kronos Skeksis '(Robin Atkin Downes)- the sorceror of the group and last of the race of Skeksis, he is very crazy and loyal to the Kronos empire, he has the power of technology. Pokesqaud Elite Guard *Alan Ketchum/ Raider Prime (Jeff Bridges) - Supreme Commander of Pokesqaud syndicate, and Father of Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime. *Delia Ketchum/ Carewoman (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother and Alan's second in command, she is shaped like Maddie Fenton (including hair style) and Maria Hill!, she is also similar to Sam from Totally Spies (Voice)! *Zantron (Chris Cox) - the android ally of Pokesqaud elite *Hyperbeam (Lauren Tom) - Scientist of the group. *Dr. Tamera Aidlos (Kari Wahlgren) - Scientist and has similar design like Emma Frost from Wolverine and the X-Men, like Misty she is a surfer. *Fear Factor (John Kassir) - a hero that uses fear as way to fight crime. *Sankehead (Tara Strong) - a goth girl with the power of serpents. *Memlok (Corey Burton) - the Wizard of the Elite Guard. *Sunstreak (Troy Baker) - Daredevil of the group. Percepticon Elite Guard *'The Grathith' (Graham McTavish) - Leader of the Elite Guard Percepticons and the one who bannished Emperor Kronos Ackbar from the syndicate. *'Matrix Collector' (Kevin Grieviux) - the head scientist. *'Blue Centurian' (Clancy Brown) - The Grathith's greatist warrior. *'Lord Vladhis' (Clancy Brown) - lieutenent and second in command of the elite guard. *'Dr. Kreminger' (Daniel Riordan) - the syndicates finest expert at weapons. *'Cyberdon' (James Remar) - the spy for the Elite Guard. *'Lady Shade' (Hynden Walch) - sorceress of Darkness. *'Red Baron' (Xander Berkley) - The Grathith's finest general. *'Smog' (John DiMaggio) - the fuming member of the syndicate and alows their get away. 'Justice League' *'Superman (Kevin Sorbo) - Leader of the Justice League.' *'Batman (Steven Blum) - The Leagues second.' *'Aquaman (Christian Slater) - Sea King.' *'Martian Manhunter (Rick D. Wasserman) - Alien comrade.' *'Green Lantern (Eric Loomis) - Light of the Galaxy.' *'Flash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Scarlett Speedster.' *'Wonder Woman (Tia Carere) - Amazon Warrior' *'Hawk Girl (Kari Wuhur) - Hawk Warrior'